1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relates to methods, systems, and programs for responding to Denial of Service (DoS) attacks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The growth in number and potential of cloud services has increased the number of options available to Internet users. For example, game streaming services provide access to a wide selection of online games, where the game is played on a server and then displayed on a terminal used by the player.
However, DoS attacks on the game streaming servers and network may render the service unavailable. Blocking attackers from accessing the servers may be a response to the attacks, but legitimate users may be blocked from accessing the servers too. Sometimes, illegitimate users spoof their attacks to appear as legitimate users, complicating the process of blocking the attackers.
What is needed is a solution to block illegitimate attacks while allowing legitimate users constant access to the service. It is in this context that embodiments arise.